Three Days
by Dark Videl
Summary: Mistakes lead to misunderstandings and Kagome maybe gone for good but an unlikely adversary has given him another chance. Another chance to correct his past mistakes but will the Fate allow it? [Revised]
1. Set Up

**Three Days**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha—I'm sure we all know who owns it. A forever cherished woman in Japan that brought us a bad boy half-demon with cute puppy dog-ears. This story was written and edited over and over since October 31, 2005 up until December 23, 2005 and then later on May 15, 2006. The last revision is December 27, 2006. The chapters, no longer five but _seven_, have been revised and some additions have been added plus the epilogue.

There's some Kikyo in here but there isn't any bashing in this story so give it a chance. Guaranteed fluff in later chapters but this is solely for the setup of the story and some drama. I'll try to keep them in character. Don't think you'll be able to predict what's going to happen, sometimes with my twists it may shock you. There's an overused concept in this chapter so bare with me just for this chapter.

**Pairing: **Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango and Sesshoumaru x Kagura

**Full Summary:** Mistakes lead to misunderstandings and Kagome maybe gone for good but an unlikely adversary has given him another chance. Another chance to correct his past mistakes but will the Fate allow it?

**Chapter One: Set Up **

"It really changed my life. When we split up, something changed, permanently, in me.

My heart sort of broke that day, and it will never be the same."

_**Sometimes we get second chances,**_

_**Sometimes we never make it past the first**_

"—and that's grandpa." Kagome giggled; still picturing the scene in her mind even though it had been about three years ago it remained fresh in her mind.

"He looks funny." Shippou said, wrinkling his nose.

"He's drunk." Kagome explained turned the page in her album. "Oh, here's the cake my mother made."

"That looks beautiful," Sango sighed blissfully but beautiful didn't do the cake justice. Then someone caught her eye. "Huh? Hey, Kagome, who's _that_ guy?"

Kagome glanced at the picture and easily recognized who she was talking about. "Oh that's—"

"Hobo," Inuyasha said, interrupting her. "Or Hoto or Homo— yeah, I think that's it. Now that sounds appropriate if you ask me. He's some dweeb from Kagome's school."

Kagome glared at the half-demon and said, "Well no one asked you. He's not a dweeb and his name's Hojo. He's a friend of mine."

Inuyasha glared at the picture of Hojo wishing to not only tear up the picture but the boy as well. The human boy was from Kagome's time, knew Kagome longing and went to the same school as her. That alone made the goody-goody obnoxious boy on Inuyasha's long hate list.

"Do I sense jealousy in the air, my friend?" Miroku grinned, jabbing Inuyasha playfully in the ribs.

Inuyasha snorted but everyone could see the faint blush on his cheeks. "Keh. You wish, monk."

Miroku just laughed in response and soon enough else did, except for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Outside it was snowing which was normal considering it was late December, the day before Christmas to be exact. Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku were seated at the center of the hut draped with their own individual blankets. Kaede was off to a nearby hut to bring some special healing herbs for a villager's husband and was planning on returning in the morning.

Not one to be part of the crowd, Inuyasha was off in a corner to himself leaning against the wall with his hands in his sleeves when suddenly a red blanket was placed around him. He blinked, rather surprised by this act, and found Kagome smiling up at him.

Seeming to understand his confusion, Kagome replied. "You'll get a cold."

"Keh. I'm part demon, remember? I don't need it." Inuyasha then began to remove the blanket.

Kagome frowned and gently stroked on of his arms with her hands. "Humor me, will you?"

Inuyasha snorted then he felt Kagome shift and she stopped stroking his arm. It was then the half-demon noticed suddenly that Kagome was very close to him. Very, very close to him. So close that their noses just touched and then she closed the distanced between them. She kissed him lightly, a kiss somewhat like that of butterfly kisses. Soon enough a faint blush crept upon both their cheeks. Before Inuyasha had time to respond, she pulled away.

_H-Had that just happened?_ Inuyasha wondered. He was now feeling rather confused.

_**It really makes me wonder why **_

_**some things happen when they do,**_

_**It really makes me wonder **_

_**why it wasn't me instead of you.**_

Embarrassed and still blushing, Inuyasha looked away. He was confused but instead of showing this, he merely said—trying to sound annoyed. "Why'd you do that for wench?"

Kagome didn't fall for his bait, instead she smiled shyly. She pointed above them. "Mistletoe."

The baffled half-demon glanced upwards and discovered that the mistletoe was indeed hanging above them, taunting him for thinking there was something more to the kiss.

_So that was the thing she was hanging up earlier._ Inuyasha looked away from the plant.

To his dismay, the half-demon felt a bit disappointed but he shrugged it off. After all, Kagome only saw him as a friend. And she was a good friend whereas he wasn't because he had to go on and start feelings things he had no business feeling.

Slowly Kagome managed to regain control of her blushing and said in what she hoped was a calm tone. "When two people are beneath the mistletoe, it's tradition that they share a kiss."

Afterwards there was a slap heard in the small hut followed by Sango's grumbling, "Did you miss the term 'mistletoe' you pervert? We weren't under or anywhere near it!"

Miroku pouted. Damn. He had only gotten to kiss her cheek not her lips. "But Lady Sango—"

"Keep your hands where I can see them monk." Sango said holding up her boomerang in a threatening manner. Miroku wisely complied.

Inuyasha ignored the two and his mind began to wonder. _So that's the only reason why she kissed me…and nothing else? Is that why do I feel so…disappointed? Gods, I'm pathetic._

Inuyasha shook his head, pretending not to care anymore. "Keh. Whatever."

Kagome frowned once more at half-demon but said nothing to him. She just turned around and caught their four friends—Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou—quickly glancing away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't notice. _Can they be more obvious?_ What she didn't know was that was the very same thought running through Sango, Miroku and Shippou's minds concerning Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome?" A little voice called her, pulling lightly on her blanket.

"Yes, Shippou?" Kagome looked down to look at Shippou.

"Can you read me that Christmas tale again?" Shippou asked gesturing to the book in his hands. "Please?"

"Keh. You've already heard it before, runt. Some things are meant to be read only _once_." Inuyasha retorted, annoyed by Shippou's ability to get more attention from Kagome.

_And some things are meant to be ignored._ Kagome thought irritably. "_Of course_, Shippou." She said glaring at Inuyasha, who merely grunted in response.

Choosing to ignore him for the time being, Kagome sat down and Shippou sat in her lap. Shippou smiled happily when she didn't seem to mind.

_They look like a mother and child. Like how mother and I sat when she read me stories._ Inuyasha scowled at his thoughts. This holiday was actually getting to him. He really didn't want to remember. He didn't want to feel jolly and all cuddly with anyone.

Inuyasha snorted to himself. _What am I thinking?_ _They looked nothing alike._

Oblivious to Inuyasha, Kagome's voice grew soft. "This is the exact book that was given to me by my father for Christmas, when I was about seven. I used to sit in his lap and mother, grandpa and Souta would sit in one of the couches. And he'd read it to us every Christmas until…well, it was nice. In fact, that's one of the reasons why it's one of my favorite stories."

"It's my favorite too." Shippou beamed, liking that they both shared something in common.

"I must confess the story is quite interesting and appropriate for times like these." Miroku said and Sango nodded.

"Bunch of suck ups." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome glared at him but otherwise didn't comment. She opened the semi-old book to the first page. " 'Twas the night before Christmas—"

More like against his will, Inuyasha listened but not as intently as the others. He listened primarily to Kagome's soothing voice, a voice so gentle and warming that it reminded him of his mother's. Like his mother, Kagome's scent alone was enough to bring him comfort. He didn't know why he was seeing it the way he was now. It just seemed natural to him.

Suddenly Inuyasha grew confused. When he thought of his mother he'd always felt more than a twinge of pain in his heart yet he hardly felt it now. It was as if that pain was eased away just then. Not with time as these humans claimed, but with Kagome just being there.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and tried to clear his head, he really did. He knew if he didn't get these thoughts out of his head he might end up doing something stupid—like kissing Kagome senseless, even though that would be worth all the "sits" afterwards.

Inuyasha sighed and tossed his blanket onto Kagome's bag. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" She saw his intent was going outside. "Wait, you'll catch a cold, Inuyasha—"

_She's concern…_Inuyasha snorted. "Don't be stupid. I'm part demon, remember wench?"

Kagome bit her lower lip and stopped herself from sitting him.

_Why bother? He's called me that from day one and what will a broken back do but having him saying it with each sentence instead of once in a while._ Kagome watched him go. She saw something in his eyes that prevented her from questioning him any further. She knew he wanted some space to think things through. And she'd give him that.

Shippou tugged on Kagome's light-gray blanket again. "Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked and remembered she was reading. She smiled and continued the story. By the time she was done, all her friends had fallen asleep. Shippou was curled up in her sleeping bag and Kirara was beside him. Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep in each other's arms and surprisingly, Miroku's hands were a safe distance from Sango's rear-end.

Kagome glanced at her watch then at the window seeing the winds picking up. Inuyasha had been gone for quite sometime. Even though he was a half-demon he wouldn't last long is such weather especially tonight. Something within her told her to find him as if the half-demon had once again found himself in some sort of trouble. She grabbed her bow and arrows, knowing Inuyasha would bite her head off if she went outdoors without them, and wrapped herself in her blanket. She gripped her blanket tightly and opened the hut's flap, exiting its warmth.

**xXx**…**xXx**

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He was on his way back to the hut when the smell of death and clay hit his senses. It was extremely faint considering the weather but having acute senses such as his, he couldn't miss it easily. The being that carried it stood in his path. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

Kikyo frowned at the half-demon. "I should be asking you the same thing, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't reply to that. He raised an eyebrow instead. "Aren't you cold?"

Kikyo merely shook her head and sighed dispassionately. "The dead cannot feel the cold, Inuyasha."

_The dead cannot feel many things._ Inuyasha thought to himself and wisely didn't voice his own opinion. He didn't want to hurt her with his cynical words but sometimes…

Inuyasha's thoughts must've been transparent to Kikyo for she frowned at him.

"Are you not happy to see me?" The hurt and bitterness in her voice was evident. "Have things changed some much in the past three years since I last saw you, Inuyasha?"

"I…" Inuyasha wasn't sure how to respond. Should he be honest or should he lie to her?

The dead priestess continued walking slowly towards Inuyasha. "Have they?" Kikyo pleaded.

It looked as if the truth would be a painful thing for her to hear. Perhaps it would be best to tell her. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to say the words without hurting Kikyo. She was after all, his first friend. The fact that they didn't remain friends was another thing.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to decide. Lying would only put them both and everyone else into further entanglement of a deceit that begun long ago. He didn't want to hurt her but continuing to live a lie was no life at all. He'd come to know that the hard way.

"If you mean my feelings for you…then…yes. Yes they have changed, Kikyo. Everything has changed. I have changed." He said this gently yet sternly, hoping she'd understand. He had grown up in the past few years, both physically and emotionally.

_Perhaps it was for the best—yes._ The half-demon thought logically. _But you would never admit that, now would you Kikyo?_

"Changed?"

"My feelings for you…I still care about you. You were my first friend. I will always protect you and fight to avenge you, I promise you that will never change."

Because it wasn't what she wanted to hear, Kikyo didn't look pleased. She narrowed her eyes and the flash of hatred made him flinch. "Really? I…I see. The girl—"

"Kagome. Her name is Kagome, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded curtly, careful not to show any indifference in regards to her feelings. He seemed so cold now that she had indirectly insulted her. "Kagome. Yes, I remember."

The dead priestess was surprised by him correcting her but she hid it well. Who would've thought Inuyasha would've stood up for this Kagome girl in front of her? But then Kikyo realized she was sounding a bit selfish and naïve when it came to the hanyou and his emotions. He had always been…unpredictable.

Unable to cope with the sudden change of things, the dead priestess glanced away. _Could it possibly be that he's truly fallen for her? If that's true, than—no, I will not stand for this! You were mine first and will remain mine. You owe me more than that, Inuyasha. And you know it. _

Kikyo wanted to know exactly where she laid in his heart. And this frightened her, to say the least. "Tell me this. Have you forgotten what we had, Inuyasha? Please—"

Inuyasha looked up at her and they locked eyes. Didn't she understand? "No I haven't but you're not being fair. It's been fifty years, Kikyo. Things can't go back the way they were, they just can't. Too many things have happened. I care for you, I really do. But I care for Kagome as well. I won't lie to you, Kikyo."

Kikyo looked as if she had been stricken but she might as well have been for his words were far sharper than that of his sword.

_All that time long ago…you didn't really love me, did you? Would you hate me even more because I've have feelings about Kagome now and not you? Will you ever stop hating me?_

Inuyasha remained silent for a while but the silence said more than enough. "I'm sorry Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes widen for a moment then they grew cold and dark. Her voice grew louder; her hair rose and blew wildly around her.

"You're sorry? _You're sorry_! _You demon_ how dare you break your promise to me! Does your word mean _nothing_? You promised _me_ Inuyasha and I will make sure you keep your word. You and I will be together in Hell, Inuyasha, I swear it!"

Never had Inuyasha seen Kikyo so angry—not even at Naruku! She had such a low and lethal voice about her but never, even when she thought he'd betrayed her did her aura become so bleak.

_What has gotten her so riled up? Her eyes are filled with such hate and vengeance._ Inuyasha thought, watching the priestess taking a threatening step towards him.

"_You must calm yourself, Kikyo, or you'll never accomplish bringing Inuyasha to Hell with you. You irrational emotions and hatred will lead you to your death once more." Naruku said._

Kikyo was unsure how the man got into her mind but he was right—for once. If she was to send the jewel into oblivion and take the two hanyous into the depths of Hell, she had to remain calm and collected.

"_Worry not of the girl, I shall deal with her in due time." Naraku finished. _

Kikyo saw Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock from what she'd done. Kikyo willed herself to calm down. Slowly, her hair rested upon her back once more and the winds died down. There was an eerie silence that followed Kikyo's sudden outburst.

_Why is Naruku claiming that he will help me when he knows I will kill him in the end? He and Inuyasha are both foolish as to think I will return to the underworld in tranquil peace. It doesn't make any sense. No matter, I shall end it here with Inuyasha and find him. _

Slowly the dead priestess opened her eyes. _I sense them…I sense her!_

"She has come." Kikyo whispered to herself, far too low for Inuyasha to hear.

**Preview of Chapter Two**

(Randomized scenes)

The dead priestess gave him her usual impassive expression as she spoke. "So it is as I always believed. You are willing to leave me for that girl? Is she more important to you than your promise to me? You promised to protect me, remember? Or have you…forgotten?"

Kikyo heard Inuyasha scoff, which made her stiffened. After hearing Kikyo's words in the last few minutes, he felt less sympathy and more annoyance. Why did she want protection when all she wanted was for him die and go to Hell with her, he was unsure. At that very moment, a part of him wondered how he'd felt anything more than friendship for Kikyo.

How he'd been blinded by the emotions she had carefully hidden away in those seventeen years of her life. The woman she was and the one now…though they were different yet the same. Her words sounded like that of the old Kikyo, words only her eyes spoke. How he'd been foolish to have thought that she could ever…

Inuyasha turned to leave. He had had enough.

"I promised to protect you, nothing more. I always keep my word yet you always seem to think it's not enough, Kikyo. I promised to protect Kagome too. And protect her I will. I won't endanger my friends' lives anymore. Too much is at stake now. You can take care of yourself for now, you said as much. And besides, you never did have faith in my words—or in me before Kikyo."


	2. Broken Up Inside

**Three Days**

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha—I'm sure we all know who owns it. A forever cherished woman in Japan that brought us a bad boy half-demon with cute puppy dog-ears. Because this story is insanely long in length for each chapter I decided to cut them up depending on pages per chapter. Although there were like eight chapters after this was done, some of the pages ran way over 12 pages so I split them up as evenly as possible. Usually after a certain scene.

**Chapter Two: Broken Up Inside **

"Holding anger is a poison. It eats you from inside.

We think that hating is a weapon that attacks the person who harmed us.

But hatred is a curved blade. And the harms we do, we do to ourselves."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out over the winds. She soon gave up calling him knowing the winds were interfering. Her voice had grown hoarse now and she knew by the winds that there was going to be a blizzard soon.

_Inuyasha where are you? Tonight's the new moon, have you forgotten? Snow or no snow, you'll soon become human. What could be so important that you'd risk—_

The young woman caught sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo looking quite intently at each other. Kagome clenched her fists. _You'd risk your life just so you could see her? Inuyasha…y-you're such a fool._

_Or…am I the fool?_ Kagome thought bitterly. She looked away from the all too familiar scene that greeted her.

Kikyo hugged Inuyasha, shocking the half-demon. "Hold me once more, Inuyasha. Let me at least cherish this memory before I go. In this I will remember you by as we part."

_Are you watching, girl? _Kikyo thought to herself. _For this time you shall not interfere. I shall not only break your bond to him but break your heart as well. I've waited too long for you to meddle in my affairs. The time has come for Inuyasha to uphold his promise. I will not be denied. _

Inuyasha nodded somewhat. "No matter what, I will always protect you, Kikyo."

_But I must draw the line with joining you in Hell. _Inuyasha added to himself. _How can I when I have people who love me and care about me? And now I've finally been accepted by Kagome, her family, the others and at least among most of the village. _

Inuyasha thought of Kagome and the others. A warm feeling filled his heart. A feeling that became normal to him. Something that he was sure was a natural thing to those who had someone to care about them.

_I even have a family of my own_ (Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, etc…)_. Acceptance, love, want. How can you ask me to give up what I've longed for? How can you be so…selfish?_ Inuyasha thought.

Despite his words Inuyasha continued to refuse to hold Kikyo at all cost. He knew the last time he had she'd tried, unsuccessfully thanks to Kagome, to drag him to Hell with her.

_Still you resist me. No matter._ Kikyo smiled. She realized that she was actually enjoying this, well just a little. However, she didn't realize she was becoming more like the man she was seeking vengeance from.

In other words: Naraku.

"I know you will. And you were right, Inuyasha. I need not worry. That girl will not interfere; she only wants your happiness, right? After all, she is nothing more than an inadequate copy of me."

_Why do these words leave a bitter taste in my mouth?_ Kikyo thought. _What a horrid time for my conscious to revive itself._

"Kag—" Inuyasha was about to protest when his eyes grew dark and unfocused. He realized somehow he'd become a victim of Kikyo's spell once more. _What the—I can't move my body. Kikyo, what did you…?_

Kikyo smirked to herself. _Perfect. I will break the ties that hold you here among the living, Inuyasha. The strongest of them, being that of this girl, will soon be broken. And the others will soon follow. With no one to care for you where else will you turn, but to me of course. You will have no choice but to come with me._

_I know this sounds mean, Inuyasha but it's what you deserve. You were destined to be alone. We were destined to burn in the pits of the under realm! When I think of it this way, I somehow feel better. It's strange but I should be feeling some guilt but I feel not this emotion…why is that?_ _Am I truly no longer human? Have I become what I hate?_

"But no worries, in Hell, we won't have such a bothersome girl to ruin things." Kikyo said, luring him further into her trap while attacking her reincarnation. "I must say the girl is quite taken with you. Perhaps even loves you. It's such a pity you don't feel the same, Inuyasha."

_Take that back, Kikyo!_ _Damn it, how the hell did I fall for such a stupid trick? Why are you doing this Kikyo? Tell me! _Inuyasha thought angrily but knew he couldn't speak nor move his body. Why was Kikyo saying all of this crap? What was wrong with her?

"Kikyo why…"Inuyasha managed to say but it came no louder than a whisper before his mind started to shut off completely and his lips grew still.

_It has been done…_Kikyo glanced up, an 'innocent' expression plastered on her face. She could not ruin it by being understanding. Not now. "Kagome, you can come out of hiding now."

_K-Kagome?_ Inuyasha heard shuffling of leaves and bushes and then Kagome's scent filled him. Smelling her had been like a punch to his gut. How could he have not have notice it before?

Seeing her reincarnation looking at them the way she did. Never did Kikyo see such a broken spirit—and soul. _A soul that will soon return to me once more…._

Gone were the girl's once cheerful eyes, eyes Kikyo longed to possess in life and especially in death, for now they were cold and filled with doubt. Now with these impassive eyes filed with pain and paling skin, she looked nearly identical to the woman who had caused the great damage. She was a shell of the woman she had been hours before, much to Kikyo's joy.

_Funny._ _I should be feelings some remorse, to have broken an innocent in my path for vengeance. But again I feel not this emotion. Is it because I wish not to acknowledge it or is it because it's so great that it overpowers my great senses?_ The dead priestess wondered.

A part of Kikyo held sympathy for the girl, but the other felt justice. And so second part of her overruled her sympathy until there was little to none left. She'd finally get her revenge against Inuyasha and she wasn't about to let some guilt ruin it.

Kikyo just looked at the girl, her other self with great resentment. _Even so, I have suffered long enough; it's time someone else bore my weight. At last, her spirit has been broken…forgive me…_Kikyo was unsure if she meant those two last words or if they were just said to lessen her guilt, an emotion she felt suddenly flood into her.

Kagome couldn't help standing there frozen in her spot. She never meant to come here, to see this. She told herself if this ever happened again, she'd just leave. But she just stayed rooted to the ground.

_I-I wish… I never—I shouldn't have come…_ _I will not cry. I won't cry! But damn you Inuyasha. How could you? If you never cared for me as I hoped you one day would, couldn't you've at least told me? _

Seeing Inuyasha with that dead woman, only served to both anger and depress her. The baby had been right. Time after time, Inuyasha would always choose Kikyo over her. This proved it.

_At least then it wouldn't hurt as much. At least then I would hear it from you one-on-one and not hear it from a private conversation—and certainly not from that woman._ _Is this what it feels to be heartbroken? No one ever said it would hurt so badly._

She had had enough of this. No more. Kagome shook her head and covered her eyes with her bangs. Feeling her heart breaking, she clutched her blanket tighter and willed herself not to be weak. She backed away, much to Kikyo's satisfaction, and ran away from the woods.

_I need to get away… c-can't stay…You can go to Hell if that is your desire. This time, I won't stop you. _Those were Kagome's last thoughts before she disappeared into the forest.

_That poor girl…. _Kikyo's softening eyes harden instantly as she remembered what she was about. Kagome was finally out of the picture. Pleased, she looked at Inuyasha who was still in her trace. _Well her lost is my gain. I'll find a way to dispose of her soon enough. But first—_

"K-Ka…go…me?" Inuyasha whispered, trying to fight against the sleepy haze that fell over him.

Slowly the half-demon began to gain a bit more control. Life began to come back into his golden eyes. His lips moved once more, "Ka—"

Kikyo stiffened and noticed she was losing control. She clung tightly onto Inuyasha, enforcing her spell. She would not lose, not to a woman who was not her. "Do not strain yourself, my love. Forget her. You belong to me You promised me. Your ties to this world have now been broken with that girl's departure. Please…come with me. Come and join me in Hell, Inuyasha."

Suddenly great warmth built around Kikyo and Inuyasha as Hell's gates slowly began open up to them. Kikyo smiled to herself, thinking that finally she would have what she desired. _At long last, I shall have your life, Inuyasha._ _And no meddlesome reincarnation to come between us, no more running from destiny and no guilt to stop me! The time has come, Inuyasha!_

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered as his eyes began to become unfocused.

"I'm here." Kikyo said in a slightly approving manner. _That's better. Let go, Inuyasha. Let go of this dreadful world and come to my world were we shall at last find our peace._

Kikyo felt Inuyasha sag against her as she closed her eyes and tried to keep the gates of Hell open. "We're almost there, Inuyasha. I can feel your soul lea—"

"Kikyo…l-l-let _go_ of me."

Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha pulled away, breaking her spell and closing Hell's gates. Eyes of anger and loath glanced at Kikyo's shocked face. Never had she in a million years would've guessed the hanyou could've broken her spell.

_How did he—but it makes no sense! _"No. Inuyasha, please wait."

Against his better judgment, Inuyasha paused and clenched his fists. "What is it, Kikyo?"

So many unanswered questions roamed through the betrayed half-demon's mind as he awaited her explanation. But he was sure it wouldn't be worth it. _Why did you trick me? Why did you…I can never trust you, can I. It's not because I don't want to but you won't let me. You never gave me a reason to. Perhaps it's because I never wanted to trust you?_

Kikyo felt disgusted with herself. She had promised him she wouldn't take him to hell against his will. She knew that he had given up on going with her, she knew that but she couldn't accept it. _No longer is there even the smallest reminder of feelings between us. It seems I have betrayed you once again, Inuyasha, yet you listen. But is it more from pity than want?_

The dead priestess gave him her usual impassive expression as she spoke. "So it is as I always believed. You are willing to leave me for that girl? Is she more important to you than your promise to me? You promised to protect me, remember? Or have you…forgotten?"

Kikyo heard Inuyasha scoff, which made her stiffened. After hearing Kikyo's words in the last few minutes, he felt less sympathy and more annoyance. Why did she want protection when all she wanted was for him die and go to Hell with her, he was unsure. At that very moment, a part of him wondered how he'd felt anything more than friendship for Kikyo.

How he'd been blinded by the emotions she had carefully hidden away in those seventeen years of her life. The woman she was and the one now…though they were different yet the same. Her words sounded like that of the old Kikyo, words only her eyes spoke. How he'd been foolish to have thought that she could ever…

Inuyasha turned to leave. He had had enough.

"I promised to protect you, nothing more. I always keep my word yet you always seem to think it's not enough, Kikyo. I promised to protect Kagome too. And protect her I will. I won't endanger my friends' lives anymore. Too much is at stake now. You can take care of yourself for now, you said as much. And besides, you never did have faith in my words—or in me before Kikyo."

Both began to remember when she'd foolishly met up with Naruku on her own and how she'd have easily met her demise if it weren't for Kagome's kind heart. And the other times before and after that incident and especially the 'betrayal' fifty years ago.

"But why the sudden change, Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned in an almost scornful sort of tone.

_I will not have the tables turned on me._ Kikyo glanced at him bitterly and past hatred rose within her. "Do not make me look that the liar here. Does your word mean _nothing_? A promise is a _promise_, Inuyasha. You promised me. Or is your promise as empty as your heart?"

The half-demon sighed out loud and shook his head. "You don't understand…you never really did. But I intend to keep my promise—both of them. I'm trying to avenge you so you can rest in peace, back to where you originally wanted to go, three years ago. I want to know why you keep demanding my life when I wasn't the one that truly betrayed you. But that's not good enough, you want to kill me but I wonder what good that will that do, huh Kikyo?"

Again Kikyo found herself on the defense. "You speak so forwardly to me now, Inuyasha. It would seem you too have begun to change in these years. How…interesting…."

"_No, you listen to me." Kagome brushed his forelocks back and smiled at him. He blushed even more as she suddenly hugged him. Her voice was gentle and oh so soothing. "Your life is your own, Inuyasha, and no one else's. If you don't remember anything else, please, just remember that." _

"Don't you see? I don't owe you my life, Kikyo. I never did. You can't have it. I'm sorry you did die but killing me won't bring you back. I want you to go back to your rest, to where you won't feel pain. I will protect you from Naruku until then that I promise you…b-but I can't…go with you. I have so much to live for Kikyo…Things I never thought I could ever have."

_Things to live for._ Kikyo stood there, hearing his words over and over again. And she knew she was not one of those things.

Inuyasha glanced at the ground, not sure if he could look at her now. "Don't you see?"

After an extended moment of silence, Kikyo laughed haughtily. It was possibly the closest thing to a laugh the priestess ever had in life and death for she never did seem happy in any of those times of her life. And even now she sounded almost…cynical.

"Oh I can see, Inuyasha. I can see how easily you were bewitched by a mere slip of a girl that you've forgotten—"

"She didn't bewitch me. Kikyo, I want to know why you did what you did. Is it because I wouldn't really come with you to Hell willing? I know there's more to it than that? What is it? I want to know the truth—all of it."

The dead priestess didn't answer. Kikyo smiled but it was an empty smile to be exact. "Don't be foolish. It had to be done, you know that. Come to Hell with me. What's more to be said?"

"There's plenty."

Kikyo tilted her head to the side and spoke with an uncharacteristically lighthearted tone. Her eyes looked colder than ever before. "Inuyasha, I died because there was nothing left for me after you betrayed me. I couldn't possible stay in a world were I was unhappy. I thought to bring you with me to reveal you of your pain."

Inuyasha stepped back; his eyes darken from mistrust and anger when he could smell the lies radiating off of her. Her eyes remained as dark as was her aura.

Kikyo neared him and said in a pleading tone, "Don't you see? I did this for _both _you _and _me."

"No, _you_ did _this_ for _yourself_."

**xXx…xXx**

_**And when you say, **_

_**it doesn't matter,**_

_**Well it does,**_

_Run, Kagome and don't look back._ Kagome told herself.

The winds were picking up and her vision was limited now but she could almost make out the well. It was closer than traveling back to the village and she doubt there was a coming blizzard in Modern Japan right now.

_**  
**A part of me doesn't want to return. What if he's finally chosen Kikyo…again? Can I truly bring myself to return knowing this even though I promised to stay with you forever; can my heart take such a beating? _

_Inuyasha…you're the only one in the world that can cause me so much pain. Are you aware of this? Probably not...but I won't let you hurt me again, Inuyasha. I won't._

Kagome finally reached the well and grabbed onto the edge for support. For a moment, she just stared down and looked into the black depths.

_Is it really possibly to cut off your love for someone so easily? Think about it. _A little voice in the back of her head questioned.

Kagome grunted to herself, dismissing the thought. "If _Kikyo_ can do it then so can I! I am, after all, her…_reincarnation_." She said this bitterly.

Afterwards, Kagome made a face. How she'd grown tried of being called that and how she grew to despise the very word. Reincarnation this, reincarnation that. Who cared? Not her.

_Why do you keep putting yourself down? You're more than her reincarnation, Kagome. _The voice said.

Kagome scowled. She never truly felt like that. Maybe she did once in a while, but truthfully she never did. And being called that word or being mistaken for the dead priestess was unnerving. It wasn't a compliment. It was like being compared to an 'older sibling' and never being congratulated for doing things without it being said ' can do this why can't you?'

_I'm sick of Kikyo and Naruku. I'm tried of being called 'Kikyo's reincarnation.' I maybe her reincarnation but I am still Kagome, why can't they all understand that? If Inuyasha cannot see me for more than that…then how can I hope we'll have a future together?_ _But how can we in the first place when he's still hung up on Kikyo…he's still in love with her._

_Or so you think._

_Don't give me that! Of course it must be true! I saw them…I always do. He's not too discreet is he? He always runs to her—_

—_and always returns to you._

_That maybe so but I don't want false hope…not anymore. I can't take it! _She sighed. _You know what?_ _Maybe a day or two away from here will do me some good. Without everything being so raw and newly wounded, I'll think more clearly. Yes…I'm sure. They won't even notice._

Kagome nodded and hopped into the well.

_**And all it takes is a mistake **__**to eat your words,**_

_**Just one more time I think **_

_**I'll drive on home tonight...**_

**xXx…xXx**

_Kagome… I've got to find her._

Inuyasha made it to the hut. The first time Kagome had seen him with Kikyo, he had gone after her to explain but she didn't listen. The second time, it had been more of his fault that caused her to leave. But this time he'd be damned if he didn't make her listen. He didn't care how he'd do it but she'd listen.

With that in mind, he entered the hut but to his dismay found that she wasn't there. Her sleeping bag was being occupied by Shippou and Kirara, who were both sleeping. Miroku, Sango and Kaede were also asleep. There was no Kagome anywhere, he scent was faint.

Inuyasha bit back a curse. Great, just fucking great. There went all his hopes.

Inuyasha took off to the bridge between their two worlds, knowing—or rather hoping—Kagome had made it safely to the well and back to her own time.

Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome was way too stubborn to die, that was one thing he liked about her. Her will to live.

The half-demon sniffed at the air and frowned. Her scent began to become fainter and fainter instead of growing stronger. He felt himself growing slower too.

_That's strange—_

His body pulsed.

_Aww, shit. Not now! Not tonight!_

His body pulsed again—and he became human.

_Shit. _

**Preview of Chapter Three**

(Randomized scenes)

_He's the possessive and jealous guy with the name that means dog-demon? He could be in a gang—or a serial killer—and Kagome doesn't know! _Yuka thought.

—_Possessive guy. He's a two-timer as well. Kami, Kagome can sure pick 'em_! Eri thought, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

_Kagome and I need to talk! _The two girls nodded to themselves.

_Think Kagome. Think!_ "Uhm…" _Oh that's brilliant—not!_ "He—we…"

"Got into another lover's tiff?" Ayumi supplied, looking not too surprised, as she peered at Kagome.

"What?" The young woman before her just fell over.

"Tiff?" Eri and Yuka questioned and looked at Ayumi as if she was crazy.

_Has Ayumi and mom been discussing my love life together or something?_ Kagome thought, not sure if she should put it past them.

…

"Huh?" Souta opened the door. "Who are you?"

"Keh, Inuyasha."

Souta blinked. "You've got to be kidding me. Inuyasha's a demon with silver hair, golden-amber eyes, dog ears, fangs and claws." He nodded. "But you got the attitude part right. Are you related or something?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He liked the kid, he really did, but this wasn't the time. "I don't have time for this. Where's Kagome?"

"Why?" Souta asked suspiciously. "How do you know my sister? What do you want? Just who are you?"

"Because I want to see her, that's why! I know her because I'm Inuyasha!"

_He's really got that attitude down!_ "You could at least dye your hair pal. I don't think—"

"—never mind. Move out of the way." He slightly pushed Souta out of the way. He headed for the stairs and to Kagome's room.

"Souta, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Her brother was stuttering about 'wild man' 'bad attitude' and 'Inuyasha.'

…

Grandpa closed his eyes and frowned. A serious expression was on his face. "I sense a demonic aura."

Souta and his mother looked skeptical.

"Well…I do!" The old man grunted and folded his arms. "People these days no appreciation whatsoever for their elders."

**A/N:** Oh worry not about the 'what is become overused scene.' Please this story will get a whole lot better everyone. That long—_long_—scene is just setting the stage for what is to come. Don't judge a book by its cover, don't cha know.


	3. The Cruelty of Fate

**Three Days **

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks for all your reviews and comments. Enjoy. I think I mentioned this before but I split up all the chapters, originally eight, into fourteen chapters to make the chapters shorter and easier to read. So for those who have already read some of this story previously, technically the new stuff starts on chapter four. Enjoy.

Please Note: If you find any 'bugs' in my story please ignore them this is more for the holiday and good ole fluff! This is fan fiction is primarily fluff, romance and perhaps a little drama. Creative criticism would be nice although all the chapters and the plot itself can't really be altered.

**Chapter Three: ****The Cruelty of Fate**

"Time goes by so fast; people go in and out of your life.

You must never miss the opportunity to tell these

People how much they mean to you."

The cold actually began to bother him and now he wished he hadn't left that blanket back at the hut—twice. Now he was a stupid human stuck in a stupid blizzard halfway to the well and freezing half to death.

_Damn this cold. Damn that moon. And yes, damn Kikyo. _

Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be having this problem right now if it wasn't for—he shook his head.He didn't want to think about any of those things. Plus it was his fault for thinking he could believe in her.

Inuyasha bit his lower lip and ignored the cold as best as he could. But his kimono wasn't all that warm now. But he pushed this aside. He had a mission to complete. _I have to reach Kagome and explain. Please Kagome, just listen to me…don't shut me out!_

**xXx…xXx **

Kagome entered the house and dusted her blanket from the light snow. Then the young woman noticed something afterwards. She was hearing caroling.

"Kagome, you're back early. I thought I'd see you tomorrow." Her mother greeted her with a hug but she was glad her daughter was back regardless of her being early.

"Change of plans, mama." Kagome said, glancing away.

Her mother nodded. She looked around and frowned. "Where's Inuyasha?" Her daughter didn't reply. Her mother sighed. "Oh I see. You two got into another one of your lover's tiffs, right?"

Kagome blushed. She couldn't believe it. "Mama!! It was hardly that!" She glanced away again. Her voice was low. "It was…just a…uhm…m-misunderstanding." _…on my part._

Her mother shook her head. "Kikyo, I presume."

Kagome blushed. She didn't nod nor shake her head. How humiliating! _Oh gods, am I that transparent?_ _Wait a second!_ _How did she know about Kikyo anyways?_

Uma, being a rather resourceful woman, easily answered the unsaid question. "When you're away at school, Inuyasha and I talk over two hot bowls of Ramen. When Ramen is involved and a good ear, he's rather open about himself. That was why Kikyo got mentioned a few times."

Kagome stared. Ramen? That was all it took for Inuyasha to spill the beans? It was like giving a drunk some alcohol in the bar and he'd tell his life story to the bartender. Or so she had heard.

"Listen, Kagome. What you and Inuyasha are going through—well not truly normal when a dead 'ex-girlfriend' showing up—" Her mother just giggled at that, much to Kagome's confusion. "But this will only make your love stronger. Whether it seems like that or not, it's true. Conflicts such as these bring people closer together even though we think it's quite the opposite."

Kagome didn't look too convinced.

Her mother hugged her and spoke gently. "No matter what, remember this: words spoken in anger are never from the heart. So when someone says something in anger, it is best to let things cool over before asking them if they meant it. Usually they don't. They just meant to hurt you during the fight."

_Mama's always been wise._ Kagome nodded. It was true, after all.

"Now you see? It's the time has come for you to fight for your man!" Uma exclaimed happily, giving her the thumbs up.

Kagome gawked at her mom and nearly fell over. She'd gone from serious to high spirits in a blink of an eye before her. And hearing her mother say what she had just said made Kagome's face went through ten different shades of red before choosing the brightest shade. "Mama, I—"

"—Kagome." The young woman turned and knew who it was. There before her was Hojo standing with a cup of Eggnog and smiling brightly at her.

_Oh…Great…_ "Uh…Hojo…" Kagome glanced at her mother with a why-is-he-here look.

Her mother shrugged and smiled politely at Hojo. "Yuka and the girls showed up to bring you your presents and brought Hojo over. A few of your uncles and aunts arrived and the party was starting so I offered them some eggnogs and well…"

A ding was heard.

"Oh, the cookies are done. Excuse me, will you?" Uma muttered something else that sounded along the lines of 'saved by the bell,' and scurried off.

_Mama, don't go. Don't leave me alone with him!_ Kagome wanted to say but didn't. It would be rude. But sometimes she hated being polite.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Kagome." Hojo said.

Kagome sweat-dropped, "Uh…don't I live here?" She clumped her mouth shut. _I spoke that aloud, didn't I? Just great! He'll think I was being a jerk—on purpose! _

Hojo blushed slightly, now realizing how silly he sounded. "I well…that is to say—"

"Kagome!" Her three friends beamed.

_Oh there is a God!_ The young woman was sure glad she hadn't said that one aloud! Even though she meant it.

"Hey." Kagome responded. She was ecstatic that they'd interrupted Hojo. He was a nice guy, like Koga, but she just wasn't interested in either of them other than friendship. But both guys never seemed to realize it! And the guy she did like was just as clueless about her feelings as well.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Man what a confusing love life I have—one jealous guy, one naïve guy and one mucho guy. _

"We thought you were sick. Your grandpa said it was humus-something or another." Yuka said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Eri nodded her head in agreement. "Sounded serious and on Christmas Eve too. We brought you gifts. Hopefully those will cheer up your holiday blues." She gestured to the large pile of gifts rising underneath the Christmas tree.

Kagome smiled at the three of them. "I'm sure they will guys."

"So…where is that boyfriend of yours?" Ayumi questioned, looking around eagerly. "I don't see him."

"Uhm…you mean Inuyasha?" _Ack, is Hojo's naïve-ness rubbing off on me? Not good. Not good!_

"Well, duh!" Ayumi exclaimed gleefully. None of Kagome's friends had ever met this guy face-to-face before 1. Ayumi was practically dying to see the biker guy. It had something to do with her love for bad boys but she'd never tell them that!

_He's the possessive and jealous guy with the name that means dog-demon? He could be in a gang—or a serial killer—and Kagome doesn't know! _Yuka thought.

_—Possessive guy. He's a two-timer as well. Kami, Kagome can sure pick 'em_! Eri thought, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

_Kagome and I need to talk! _The two girls nodded to themselves.

_Think Kagome. Think!_ "Uhm…" _Oh that's brilliant—not!_ "He—we…"

"Got into another lover's tiff?" Ayumi supplied, looking not too surprised, as she peered at Kagome.

"What?" The young woman before her just fell over.

"Tiff?" Eri and Yuka questioned and looked at Ayumi as if she was crazy.

_Has Ayumi and mom been discussing my love life together or something?_ Kagome thought, not sure if she should put it past them.

Kagome gulped. Eri and Yuka looked ready to bombard Kagome with questions when Souta ran in. "It's snowing." Souta exclaimed.

_Thank you, Souta!_ Kagome thought and nearly rushed over to hug him, showing her appreciation.

Everyone looked out the windows, it was indeed snowing. So it was going to be a white Christmas after all.

"I hate the snow." Grandpa muttered and continued to drink his coca. "It's too cold."

**xXx…xXx **

Inuyasha hopped out of the well house and opened the doors. "Shit, it's cold."

For the tenth time since he arrived, Inuyasha sneezed. _Gods, I hate the snow._ Oh, it's not like we haven't heard _that_ comment before.

He actually wouldn't mind wearing those silly 'shoes' from Kagome's time. At least his feet wouldn't feel half frozen like they were now.

Inuyasha wished he wasn't human tonight, now it would take longer to find her. He sighed and knocked on the backdoor, something Kagome said he'd have to learn just in case he couldn't get in though her window.

"Huh?" Souta opened the door. "Who are you?"

"Keh, Inuyasha."

Souta blinked. "You've got to be kidding me. Inuyasha's a demon with silver hair, golden-amber eyes, dog ears, fangs and claws." He nodded. "But you got the attitude part right. Are you related or something?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He liked the kid, he really did, but this wasn't the time. "I don't have time for this. Where's Kagome?"

"Why?" Souta asked suspiciously. "How do you know my sister? What do you want? Just who are you?"

"Because I want to see her, that's why! I know her because I'm Inuyasha!"

_He's really got that attitude down!_ "You could at least dye your hair pal. I don't think—"

"—never mind. Move out of the way." He slightly pushed Souta out of the way. He headed for the stairs and to Kagome's room.

"Souta, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Her brother was stuttering about 'wild man' 'bad attitude' and 'Inuyasha.'

Souta took a deep breath. "Some guy with black hair and violet eyes showed up at the backdoor. He said his name was Inuyasha but he didn't look like Inuyasha and—"

"The new moon…" Kagome murmured to herself. 'Inuyasha's time of the month' a phrase Miroku and Shippou would always say to him in a sing-along tone on the night of the new moon.

Souta was really confused. He didn't get what that had to do with a wild man upstairs. "Huh? New moon?"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh never mind. Where did he go? What did he want?"

"Upstairs and he said he wanted to see you."

"Buyo!" Uma called from the front door, sounding both worried and annoyed. "Buyo!"

"What's wrong, mama?" Souta asked.

"That cat ran off—well as fast as his legs could—out into the snow."

"Why would he go outside? He hates snow as much as grandpa—Buyo was _running_?" Souta looked more than shocked. The cat usually didn't walk five feet without flopping on his large stomach. Not only was he lazy, he was never motivated to do anything but eat and sleep.

"We've already established that Souta. If that's true, that means the front door must've been left open for quite sometime." Kagome said in a matter-of-factly tone, knowing she had closed it when she came in. So who could've been so careless?

_Quietly as I go…_Grandpa tried to sneak off, trying not to draw attention.

"We should've known." The three responded, sweat-dropping.

"I'm going to get your head examined next week, father." Uma said, pretending to be looking around for the phonebook.

Grandpa pouted and folded his arms across his chest. _Leave the door open just once and you get your head examined by some quack._

Kagome sighed aloud. "I'll go find that stupid cat." _Honestly, how far could've gone?_

**xXx…xXx**

Upstairs, Inuyasha ran into Kagome's room and found she wasn't there. _Kami, why is it that wherever I go, that wench is never there? Is she…avoiding me? _

_Keh. What do you think genius? I mean, after that whole 'Kikyo thing'. _

_What 'Kikyo thing'? _

_Have you forgotten already? You must be getting old on me. You know when Kikyo was hugging you and you were under her spell—the second time, might I add—and Kagome overheard her talking and stuff. You were there, I was there— remember? She's probably mad at you. Heck, I would be too, moron! You got us into this mess—again! _

_Keh. I'd know if she's mad. She would've sat me to Hell— _

_Saving Kikyo the trouble…. _

_—And back _

Inuyasha ignored his demonic self, which was usually dominated at times like these. _I don't think Hell is as fun as it's cracked up to be. But hey, think of it this way. 24 hr barbecues and constant warm weather 7 days a week, 365— _

_Stop being a smartass. _

Inuyasha hated it when both his human—his 'reasonable' side— and demon—his irrational side—blood clashed in his mind. It got so crowded and nosy! Why wasn't his demonic side dominate?

_"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Kagome said when she'd heard Inuyasha talking to himself about a month ago. _

Perhaps he was insane. Inuyasha shrugged. It didn't matter. He had to find Kagome and explain before he went into finding out whether he was sane or not.

**xXx…xXx **

Outside in the cold, Kagome just shook her head. "Buyo! You stupid cat, where are you?"

_How on earth did that pudgy thing walk so far?_ Kagome thought and glanced at the steps leading to the street. _Where are—There!_ That cat stood at the sidewalk probably freezing his butt off and was too lazy to go back up to the house.

_What could have possessed you to…_Kagome grunted.

Kagome really didn't want to go down, get him and climb those stairs again. _Buyo, you owe me big._ He was so lucky he was a good behaving cat—and even won Inuyasha's affections over rather quickly—or else she'd leave him there. She sighed. She could never be so cruel, even if she wanted to. She loved animals and they loved her. Demons were another thing though. _Especially a demon named 'Inuyasha'!_

Kagome headed for Buyo but the cat decided it would be curious and scurried into the middle of the street. Kagome grumbled something underneath her breath. "I love animals…I really do…but I might be forced to make an exception in the feline department."

**_Sometimes we never see the warning, _**

**_And the voice in your head tells you not to go, _**

_Shit, where's Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought and paused as he caught sight of pink and black. _There she is! _He thought. _What the hell is she doing out there? _He shook his head. He was going to find out and she better damn well have a good excuse too!

"The time has come. Revenge will be mine." A voice had said in the shadows. Its voice cloaked by the night wind but its spell held true. "Die priestess!"

Kagome grabbed the cat, which merely blinked at her. "Buyo, what on Earth are you doing here you silly cat. And here I thought you hated the snow like Grandpa."

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed. She was right there, with only 'several hundred' of steps separating them. _Who the hell had all that time to put up some many fucking steps?_

_Fool probably didn't have much of a life._ His demon side said, and for once they agreed on something.

Kagome was still talking to that cat about his odd behavior but Buyo didn't seem to care. The snow and the lighting coming from the streetlights cast a magical picture and glow to her. It looked so mystical. Kagome was awestricken.

"Hey mama, I found that cat." Souta said. He had Buyo in his arms. "He made it to the backdoor and was meowing. He looks a bit odd though, don't you think?"

His mother looked quite confused. "That's strange. Kagome said she saw him at the bottom of the shrine's steps. I looked out the window a second ago and saw him too just before you brought him inside." Mama looked out the window and nodded. "They're still there."

A sudden chill ran down his spin as gramps closed his eyes and frowned. A serious expression was on his face. "I sense a demonic aura."

Souta and his mother looked at each other with clear disbelieve.

"Well…I do!" The old man grunted and folded his arms. "People these days no appreciation whatsoever for their elders."

Muttering something underneath his breath, Grandpa suddenly sneezed. _Oh for the—_he sneezed again. _I hate the snow!_

**xXx…xXx**

_What's that?_ Inuyasha glanced up and saw some lights breaking through the snow storm.

Kagome sighed. She doubt Buyo knew what she was saying—or he didn't care. Anyways, it was getting too cold and her mother was making her favorite tonight—Oden. "Come on, Mama's making Oden and I won't let you ruin my good mood. Let's get out of here."

_Those lights are getting closer…move faster, you idiot!_ Inuyasha thought, hating his current state all the more and began running down the steps. "Kagome!"

Kagome glanced up. _Inuyasha! And he's human!_

"Look out!" Inuyasha shouted. _Damn this snow—damn this body!!_

_Look out for what?_ Kagome thought and turned, gasping, as she saw the headlights and now the car nearing her at a fast rate. The car looked as if it was totally out of control!

"Move out of the way, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Idiot? Fine—" Kagome tried to but couldn't. Her feet seemed as if they were frozen to that same spot.

_Damn, I won't reach her in time._ It was then Inuyasha truly cursed his human side for now his incapability would cost Kagome her life.

Kagome gaped and saw Buyo's eyes were glowing red and try as she might she couldn't let go of him or move her body. "Buyo? W-what are you doing?"

"Kag—!" The screeching of tires and Kagome's scream stopped the words in his throat.

Inuyasha stopped running. Kagome had gone flying backwards and landed onto the street, blood was everywhere.

_Kagome._

He ran to her as fast as he could, to him it seemed he ran faster than he ever did in his entire life.

_Kagome…_

Inuyasha saw the driver's head was resting on the steering wheel, the windshield cracked and bloody. He had been close to clawing that crazy driver for hitting Kagome like he did. But three things kept him from not doing so.

One, Kagome was much more important and was also bleeding way too much.

Two, when she got better she'd sit him good for that and he wasn't looking forward to a broken back.

Three, he was a fucking human—no claws.

Damn.

**Preview of Chapter Four **

(Randomized scenes)

_K-Kagome…_Inuyasha shook her but nothing came of it. Despite everything, she still didn't respond. "Damn it! D-don't you dare die on me wench! You hear me!"

Nothing.

"…Kagome?" he sounded more like a wounded puppy now as their entire three years together came flashing before his very eyes.

…

Both knew and could see that Inuyasha was so damn close to going with the flow because it was too tempting…too comforting. His human side was devastated and despite being dormant on the new moon his demonic blood was boiling. Both sides of him were calling out to the now dead girl beside him, making Inuyasha's self control and stability begin to waver. Both sides knew she was gone for good and both sides hated that.

_Even in this world, I couldn't protect her. I let down the one I love the most. Damn it!!! Why can't I do anything right? _Inuyasha slammed his fist into the nightstand, smashing it unto several pieces.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

…

Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorframe and said, "Come midnight, time will pause and rewind itself. That Kagome girl will be at the same place she was three days from now on December 21, 1999. Only you and I, my present self that is, will be the only ones to remember what has happened. If you wish to tell her of this gift that is up to you."

**A/N:** 1 I'm pretending episode 160 never occurred. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
